


Loyalty

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights - Freeform, Minor Character Death, disguised with some poetic shit, happy ending of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Saying Tayce likes Princess Aurora is an understatement—it’s quite the recurring joke amongst the Night Watch Knights to say Tayce would slay dragons upon the Princess’ request, no matter how big or small the creature may be. And Tayce never corrects them, because they aren’t wrong. Princess Aurora is a snarky ray of sunshine, one that Tayce is maybe too attached too.Of course, because she’s a sunshine, sometimes clouds cover her. And Tayce hates those moments.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> this began as two tumblr prompts i brought together because 1) convenience, 2) i saw the opportunity and ran with it. the prompts were 16. “Are you still awake?” / 27. “How could anything bad ever happen to you?” - hope you like it! please read the tags and proceed with caution. there's nothing too explicit, but the writing's on the wall.

Tayce knew what she was getting herself into when she decided to apply to the Royal Night Watch years ago, when she was a lanky teen afraid of even her own shadow—she knew she would never get a full night of sleep again, or have enough energy to enjoy the sunny days with her friends, and although sometimes she regrets her decision, she forgets about her anger with her younger self when she hears heeled footsteps past midnight.

Princess Aurora’s sole existence goes against every royal protocol. The fact she stays up late, running around the castle’s halls and chatting with the Knights of the Night Watch as if they’re her equals and drags herself around the premises sluggishly once the morning sun arrives, doesn’t help the fact she was born out of wedlock.

Saying Tayce likes Princess Aurora is an understatement—it’s quite the recurring joke amongst the Night Watch Knights to say Tayce would slay dragons upon the Princess’ request, no matter how big or small the creature may be. And Tayce never corrects them, because they aren’t wrong. Princess Aurora is a snarky ray of sunshine, one that Tayce is maybe too attached too.

Of course, because she’s a sunshine, sometimes clouds cover her. And Tayce hates those moments.

The Princess has scars—not many, and not so visible, so you wouldn’t notice unless you look closely (and Tayce always looks closer for the tiny details when it comes to Aurora). They’re sort of an urban legend; some say they saw a bruised wrist and others think it’s just left over paint from the Princess’ painting classes.

But Tayce knows they’re real, and sometimes it hurts to know.

“How could anything bad ever happen to you?” Tayce mutters under her breath while she tends to Aurora’s wounds, trying to not let the rage overtake her when the Princess flinches in pain.

Aurora just shrugs, slowly sliding her dress back on, and Tayce tries to not stare, for the love of everything that’s holy.

“The Queen isn’t as merciful as she’s said to be,” she replies, with her tone full of venom. Aurora rubs her eyelids, taking a deep breath. She knows she has every right to cry, that it’s more than normal in situations like hers—but she refuses to shed another tear thanks to that woman. 

“You know what, dear?” Aurora says, voice shaky as she takes the hand Tayce’s offering to stand up. “Sometimes I wish Mother would simply… Die. Drop dead. Get sick. Anything, really; I can’t find suitors thanks to my reputation, and she will never let me inherit the throne, not until she dies, at least. And I’m tired, _so_ tired.”

Her head falls against Tayce’s chest, and the cold steel of her armor makes her shiver.

“You really mean it, Your Majesty?” Tayce asks with a careful tone, and Aurora just hums.

“With every fiber of my being.”

What happens after should surprise Aurora, but it doesn’t, not really.

Aurora is laying in the grass, counting starts in the royal garden when she sees Tayce across the hall. Her face is stony, void of any emotion, and she hangs on tight to her sword. She knows where she’s going, what she’s about to do—Aurora knows and can only take a deep breath, closing her eyes as she waits.

She’s unaware of how much time has passed since she saw Tayce, but when she hears the heavy footsteps coming her way, she’s almost dozing off to sleep.

“Your Majesty, are you still awake?” Tayce’s voice snaps her back to reality, blinking repeatedly before she takes the hand she’s offering her. “For your safety, you have to go back to your chambers before anyone notices you’re here,” she says, and although Aurora is her superior, she wouldn’t dare to say no when Tayce’s looking at her like that.

She allows herself to be escorted back to her chambers in a sepulchral silence, fortunately without bumping into any other Knight. Tayce squeezes her hand a tad too tight, but Aurora says nothing; she’s beared worst pains.

Once they make it to her door, in a surge of boldness, Tayce corners Aurora against it.

“I would slay dragons for you, you know that, right?” She says, breathless, and a shiver goes down Aurora’s spine.

“I believe you just did,” Aurora mutters, “And I think it’s customary I give you a prize.”

She grabs her by her shoulders, crashing their lips in a bruising kiss—the first of many. It’s sloppy, full of want and pent up desire, and they only let go when they hear footsteps coming from the other side of the hall.

The weight of the situation doesn’t quite sink in, it won’t until dawn comes and someone finds the dragon slayed by Tayce’s hands. Only then Aurora will brace herself to battle for her rightful place at the throne, confident in the fact she’ll have her loyal Knight to defend her from any dragons that threaten her from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch me over at @dollalpaca on tumblr!


End file.
